To Fight with Pride
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Tsukune is always the loser, even his teachers hate him. one day after getting pushed too far he meets a mysterious girl who offers to give him intense martial arts training, in exchange for... his blood?
1. Chapter 1

To Fight With Pride ch 1

A/N:hey guys new story for you here just thought of this and thought it might be nice, kinda have writers block for my other stories so i brought this to you guys anyway Tsukune is kinda telling the story but hes only like giving his opinion on a few things but its really an omniscient point of view... just wanted no one to be confused. Anyway i hope you enjoy it!

/= Narrator Tsukune

/This is my story, my name is Tsukune Aono, im an average student at an average school where i do my best which incidentally... is average. I guess you could say that my story, wether you like it or notwould be better off if i tell you where im at in this moment.

/This is where i am, laying on the ground, in a puddle of my own blood for the third time in my seventeen years of life, but thats a different story. Why im laying on the ground of my own blood is obvious, I did this for love. Like every other fool I thought i was undeniably badass because of love. The people that are standing around me now are, the one i love, the one who just put his fist through my body, and the little sister of the one i love.

/My story isn't that great, im just a weakling who tried to get stronger but it ended up blowing up in my face. Anyway, I guess its time to tell my story about how I die.

XXXXXXX

/yeah thats me, the normal kid who walks alone to school with no one to talk to or even look at. Well, to be honest it was better this way I was never really the popular kid i usually just stayed to myself.

Tsukune was walking with his bookbag in one hand and his other hand stuffed halfway into his pocket. School life for him was hell, he would constantly get picked on even though he never had done anything wrong to anyone. He tried to stay only to himself trying not to attract too much attention but it couldn't be helped.

Tsukune's fast walking pace slowed down, he was in no rush to get to school. When he gets there its not like there is going to be a beautiful girl waiting to ask him out or want to be friends with him. Looking up from his sad thoughts Tsukune noticed a beautiful girl waiting at the front of the school gates, Tsukune recognized this girl, it was Sara she was the most popular and most beautiful girl in the whole school.

Noticing Tsukune she smiled and waved at him running over to greet him. "Good morning Tsukune, i wanted to talk to you before school started!" This girl was the absolute perfect girl, her beautiful brown hair only complemented her extra gorgeous green eyes which seemed to be focused on him oddly enough. "Ugh.. hi Sara, what was it you wanted to ask?" Tsukune smiled and put his arm behind his head.

"Well you see..." Tsukune was kind of the school loser no one liked him, even his teachers despised him for an odd reason. Sara had gotten on her tippy toes and boosted her breasts into Tsukune's face a little bit. 'Maybe shes doing it on accident, either way its fine with me ahh' Tsukune though as a little drool was forming by the corner of his mouth. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Sara asked as she moved her body back and forth in such a cute was.

/ hey when the cutest girl in the school asks you out you don't say no you just don't, but as i said before i never was really liked by anyone. A lesson that i learned is that girls can sometimes be even worse then boys when it comes to bullying. So, without knowing her true, or should i say the schools true intent i said yes to date her.

Tsukune and Sara had spent that whole day together, their arms were folded together all day as they walked past kids that were giggling and laughing, Tsukune didn't care he had someone who actually liked him for who he was! When it came lunch they had found a tree which had cast a good amount of shade for them, they sat down and began to eat their food.

But, like every other day Tsukune was to be bullied. A group of kids walked up to Tsukune and Sara, "hey Tsukune you enjoying yourself?" One of the kids as as he walked up to Tsukune, it was Sara's ex boyfriend and a popular kid who was known for being a black belt in karate. His name is Hayate, he was Tsukune's worst enemy, "leave me and Sara alone can't you see she doesn't want to be with you anymore?" Tsukune said taking a little stand against Hayate.

"What are you talking about?" The voice of Sara passed through Tsukune hitting him like a ton of bricks, "me, be with a guy like you? Haha no i was just trying to embarrass you in front of the whole school!" The girls words hurt Tsukune they hurt him badly, the one bit of sympathy he had gotten was all a lie. Sara stood up and held on to Hayate's side holding him close, tears began to run down the side of Tsukune's face and he made his hands turn to fists of anger.

"Damn you all!" Tsukune yelled as he rushed at Hayate, everyone there knew nothing Tsukune did would harm Hayate. Everyone laughed and smiled as Hayate began to brutally beat Tsukune.

/ that was the first time that i laid in a pool of my own blood, see Hayate had beaten me up so much that my insides were bleeding and i had thrown up some blood and he beat me to the floor, that was one of the worst days of my life... that is when i decided never to trush girls again.

XXXXXXX

The day was finished and after a little bit of touch up work from the nurse Tsukune was ready to be sent home. Knowing it would only make things worse Tsukune had not told a single teacher what had happened, not that they would even care in the slightest. Tsukune was walking home by himself as usual, his body was beaten and his spirit was broken nothing he could do or say would make him feel better.

"Damn it! I wish i could be stronger, then i could take my anger out on them!" Tsukune yelled in anger as he fell to the ground, "no, that would make me even worse then them, i wouldn't do things like that i would use my skils to help people like me, the one's who have never had a save the girl from danger moment!" Tsukune clenched his fist and slammed it on the ground, "if i had the skills that Hayate has i wouldn't waste them!" Tsukune's tears ran down his face, he was passionate about his words and he would be true to them no matter the cost.

/ well this is one of my low moments, and its not my lowest but it is something that i have to tell so that you can understand why im laying on a floor with my puddle of blood, and it mostly has to do with this girl.

Tsukune stood up and wiped his eyes, he would try to become stronger no matter what. He continued with his walk home, as he made it out of allys he had hit the main road where the stores are. He always liked walking past the martial arts store and looking inside but it was no use he could never do something like that. After walking a short distance and getting out of the city limits Tsukune was close to his house, but the road he had taken was an unusual one.

"I've never been down this road before.." Tsukune said to himself as he continued to walk. Tsukune fell to the dirt floor after running into something, he rubbed his head and looked up at what he had ran into. It was a rather large door which he didn't even budge when running into it, "hey, you look like someone kicked the crap out of you." Behind Tsukune, was the person who had said this. Tsukune turned his head to see a beautiful well endowed girl with silver hair and crimson red eyes...

A/N: Girls can be so crul! If you didn't feel even a little bit of sympathy for Tsukune after reading that you... you just suck! Anyway hope you guys like the new story.

Ps i know the writing style with narrator Tsukune is a little weird but Its nice to see Tsukune's future perspective on his past actions right? 


	2. Chapter 2

To Fight With Pride ch 2

A/N: hey guys, i guess you didn't mind the whole narrator Tsukune thing so im going to keep it this story and see how it goes, anyway i hope she reads this but i would like to give a special thanks to Deepbluejewel for making me happy and energetic for writing... hey dont worry i love all of my readers and all of your positive feedback is what keeps me writing so thank all of you as well! As always i hope you like it!  
/= narrator Tsukune

/ well maybe some of you haven't figured this out yet but this girl, this amazingly attractive and perfect girl is the one i fall in love with... come on you didn't see that coming?

Tsukune looked at the silver haird girl, she looked like she was around his age. "So.. do you wanna tell me who did this to you or are you just going to sit on your ass and stare at me?" The girl said, she was leaning against the rather large door that Tsukune had ran into. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and her arms were crossed just under her... well her most noticeable features!

Tsukune managed to pick himself up off the floor, "its nothing really just some bullies.." Tsukune's tone sounded as if he was remembering the event that had happened, to be specific he was remembering the cruelty of Sara the girl. The woman looked at Tsukune closely, Tsukune didn't notice but she had began to get closer to him. "So, you wanna become stronger?" The woman asked moving even closer to Tsukune, he was still ignorant that she had moved at all.

Her fingers danced across the wooden door as she moved in closer to Tsukune. "Well, i just want to become strong enough to get them to stop bullying me and other people like me!" Tsukune's voice raised higher and higher as he spoke until his last words had became a scream. "Well then welcome to my home." The woman's words made goosebumps crawl on his back, with the flick of the womans finger the large wooden door flung open.

The reason Tsukune had gotten goosebumps is because he could feel the woman's lips right next to his neck, 'when did she get so close to me?' Tsukune thought and looked past the door which the woman opened. Past the door was a training area, it was a wide low grass area and it had large wooden polls which were planted deep into the ground. Surrounding the entrance to the main house was large black rocks which seemed to be getting bigger as he continued to look around.

"I will teach you how to become stronger, in return you will compensate me for my teaching lessons." The woman had backed away from Tsukune and walked into her home. Tsukune cautiously followed behind her, "my name is Moka Akashiya, and if you'll let me i would like to teach you how to fight off bullies." Moka had turned around to face Tsukune, he had been taking everything in though.

Moka's home was humongous, it must have been very expensive and hard to keep up. Tsukune stopped and stared at Moka with frightened eyes, "im sorry for bothering you but... i don't think this is right for me.. besides i don't have alot of money." Tsukune said as he bowed in a respective decline. "I don't recall asking for money, alright then, if you don't think this is for you how about i give show you something and then I'll see if you come back." Moka's words were so confident and laid back, she was so relaxed.

/ Moka Akashiya, you know she was a little cold the first day i met her but after that she did alot of things for me not only to help my pride but just to help me... though she did always take a payment for everything she did for me...

"now listen up, this is a self defense move it helps whenever someone gives you a straight punch just watch what i do and then when it happens to you try it and come back if its not for you." Moka moved very close to Tsukune's body, her arm's ran from his stomach up to his arms and straightened his body out. 'What is she doing... actually i don't mind it really...' Tsukune's thoughts were far from where they should have been.

"Hey pay attention you will be paying for this lesson", Moka talked but Tsukune still had no clue how he would pay her. "Alright, now you are starting to look like a real fighter, now try and hit me." Moka's sounded so nonchalant about it... he couldn't hit a girl could he? Then again this was for his benefit and she was trying to teach him.

Tsukune began to muster up all his strength (which wasn't much) and threw a punch right at Moka. Tsukune could barley see her move but before he knew it she had sidestepped out of the way, grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back in only a few seconds. He couldn't believe what just happened, "okay now that you've memorized that its time for my payment." Moka said as she offered her hand down to Tsukune. "Wait a minute i didn't memorize anything!"

Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and pulled himself up before he could say a word, he had been hit by how beautiful Moka looked. Even though she wasn't wearing anything sexy like she was still amazing, Moka gave Tsukune a faint smile and began to move closer to his body. 'Wait a minute... her payment is a kiss?' Tsukune thought but he was already to trapped he couldn't move if he wanted too. Her body was already pushed up against his, her breasts pushed against his chest and his heart had began to beat faster and faster.

This was it, his first kiss would be a mystery girl who tried to teach him some fighting move. Passing Tsukune's lips by a mile Moka dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck and began to drink up his delicious blood. Her lips were placed on Tsukune's neck and he could feel how soft and nice they felt! "Wait a minute.. your biting me!" Tsukune yelled as he backed away from the leach on his neck.

"Well, of course im a vampire, your payment will be blood, and some minor chores around my house." Moka wiped her mouth with her sleeve and acted as if she had just gotten a fresh drink of water. Not believing in what the woman said Tsukune grabbed his bookbag and threw it over his shoulder as he walked away. "Come and see me again soon.." Moka yelled and watched as her soon to be students walked away.

XXXXXXX

/ well, to be honest i ran home screaming after that i just didn't want to break down in front of a hot girl like her! What would you have done in my situation, a real vampire? That means all that other science fiction bullshit is true as well. I did do one thing though, i did memorize that move as fast as i could and throughout the rest of that night i practiced and practiced it.

Tsukune had woken up from a long and terrible night, he stayed up until at least three in the morning practicing his newly taught defensive move. He was a little sore because practicing as hard as he did might have worked out a little muscle. He was in his school now and his bookbag was looselyplaced over his shoulder.

Like always, the same kids that picked on him everyday had came to greet him instead of another cruel prank. The main jerk Hayate grabbed Tsukune's bookbag and pulled on it sending Tsukune backwards to the ground. "Hah, so me and my boys decided that since your face is still messed up from yesterday that we would only beat you a little today!" Hayate said laughing and popping his knuckles.

Tsukune stood up, he was ready for his beating but what if that girl was right! If she was a vampire and vampires are impossible, then Tsukune being able to beat a kid like Hayate is possible too! Hayate's fist flew towards Tsukune's face, remembering exactly how Moka moved Tsukune did the same with a side step. Tsukune grabbed Hayates wrist and used his momentum, but instead of flying to the ground Hayate just looked shocked that Tsukune something.

"Im surprised Tsukune, but you don't have the strength to pull that off!" Hayate said and hit Tsukune in the chest with a second punch. Tsukune fell to one knee, "you impressed me trying something like that so today thats all you'll get, ill see you around Aono.." Hayate walked away and Tsukune had only gotten one punch from Hayate and his entire gang of thugs.

/that was one of my happier moments everyday i would get beaten up by them so much but this one time i had only gotten one punch! I knew it was crazy to me but i decided that i would train with Moka that day it was the only thing i could do, besides that if she got that close to me evertime she sucked my blood... ohhhh.. anyway i was a new man that day.

A/N: hell yeah, i don't know what it is but i love this story maybe its because the storyline is so awesome but its going to get pretty good, hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

To Fight With Pride ch 3

A/N: it seems you guys like this one so i decided to write more. Well plus i kinda have a good feeling about this story, hope you guys like it!

/ well, thats the first page to my story, everyday after school i would go to meet Moka at her home. At first i was curious about why she sucked my blood but after a while it became less and less important to me.

"Is this really necessary!?" Tsukune yelled, he was wearing only his blue stripped boxers and he had two large metal balls wrapped around his hands. The balls had a hole on them and his hands in the hole and locked into place. Moka however, was simply sitting off to the side smiling. "Which part, the boxer's thing or the weights on your hands?" Moka asked, Tsukune looked over at her with angry look.

/of course i knew the weights were training i just kinda figured that she liked to see me in my underwear!

"Before you answer that, they are both apart of your training, you see if you can fight in almost nothing in front of me a girl then you will have no problem fighting in anything else you have to fight in!" Moka's voice became stern when Tsukune questioned her. Tsukune nodded and turned to face what Moka had put up as a practice dummie. Tsukune lifted his hands up to his chest, straining alot of muscles in his body he had managed to lift them up.

"Alright now, i want you to square your stance." Moka said standing up and walking over to Tsukune. She put her soft hands on Tsukune's shoulders and straightend them. After that she moved her hands down Tsukune's arms and moved his fists closer to his face. She used her leg to move his feet farther apart and made him bend his knees, "there, now hit the dummie with all you've got." Moka said backing away from Tsukune who was now breathing hard.

Tsukune felt confident that he could hit the dummie hundreds of times without stopping! As he moved his right fist away from his chest he felt the sensation of following it, because he was! He fell to the ground and stayed there, he felt ashamed and humiliated that he couldn't even throw one punch with the iron gloves.

"That was kinda disappointing.." Moka said as she began to walk away, "ohh come on i tried!" Tsukune said trying to stand up but the iron gloves prevented it. "Heres the key to the iron gloves if you can get them off you can come inside for some tea and relax." Moka said as she tossed the key at Tsukune's feet, he had a smile from ear to ear, he couldn't believe she was being that nice to him.

Tsukune reached for the key only to realize that his hands were now iron balls. "Thats not fair!" Tsukune said crying and trying to grab the key with his ball hands. 'I cant even pass a simple test to get giant iron gloves off of my hands how am i going to get strong?' Tsukune though to himself as he lifted the key with the two gloves almost up to his face. It dropped immediately after it got to his face, he had been out there for an hour now and Moka was smiling as she watched him struggle to get the key up to his face more then one hundred time.

Tsukune thought long and hard about how to unlock his gloves but nothing came to mind. "Here let me show you what you were supposed to do an hour ago." Moka said as she bent over and picked the key up with her tongue. Tsukune just felt even more embarrassed that he couldn't even think of that.

/everything Moka did for me was to make me stronger, even if it was a simple thing like picking up a key. What i didn't know was while only focusing on trying to pick up the key, i didn't think about the fact i was lifting those heavy things up from the ground up to my chest.

Moka released Tsukune's burden and picked up the gloves with only one hand. Tsukune couldn't help but look at her like a superhero, "thats it for today you can go home." Moka said as she tossed the metal balls on the ground right next to her steps. "Don't forget your payment os due tomorrow!" Moka said as she shut the door behind her.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had walked home, it was dark now but Tsukune's parents knew he would be home late he explained that he had finally made it into an after school activity which was debate team! He couldn't tell his parents he was learning how to fight they would never let him. Tsukune lifted his bookbag with his arm, if felt lighter for some reason that he couldn't exactly put his finger on. In fact his arms seemed to move just as fast as he wanted them too, in other words his arms caught up with what his mind told them to do.

"Help!" Tsukune heard the sound that he once yelled himself, he had gotten used to being beat up so calling help never really helped. Tsukune dropped his book bag and ran right to the sound he had heard.

Tsukune felt heroic, his adrenalin made his body feel almost unstoppable as he dashed past a little fence and into a public park surround by trees. He had only been training for about two days but he felt as if it was his duty to help anyone who needed it. Passing a tree Tsukune had finally gotten a good view of what was happening, a girl who looked like she had recently graduated from highschool was being held against a tree by a large bald man.

He smiled as he stuck his tongue out getting ready to kiss her. Tsukune couldn't let that happen, he jumped from the shadows and used his shoulder to push the man away from the woman and surprisingly it worked. The man hit the ground and blinked, he was still in shock, Tsukune jumped at him so quickly he had no idea what was happening.

The woman put her hand to her chest, her heart was beating rapidly for the man who had just saved her. "Your dead punk!" The bald man said as he stood up standing over twice Tsukune's size.

/looking back now, i wish i could fight that guy. The people recently taking a liking to me are a bit tougher, i couldn't win this fight i had trained for two days, it was a fluke that i had caught him off guard!

"Get put of here I'll deal with this guy." Tsukune said to the woman who showed no hesitation to run away. Not paying attention Tsukune was caught off guard as the large man put his fist into Tsukune's stomach. "Haha, after im done with you there will be no unbroken bones in your body!" The man laughed.

Tsukune wrapped his hands around the man's arm and held a tight grip. "Hey... what are you doing?" The man asked as Tsukune looked up at the man. "Its called, cowering grab!" Tsukune yelled. The man swung his arm around but Tsukune wouldn't let got, eventually the man got tired of swinging Tsukune around and promised to leave Tsukune alone if he let go.

Tsukune managed to take only one punch to the gut and still save the day. He had alot of work to do before he could beat anyone but for now, it was enough...

A/N: i hope you guys like it, I've gotten a few reviews regarding the length of my chapters so i would like to know of they should be longer or if you like the length. 


	4. Chapter 4

To Fight With Pride ch 4

A/N: hey guys! Yes, Kenichi did inspire this i loved that show with a passion i also liked toradora so i might do a fanfic for one of those but anyway, someone asked who the girl Tsukune saved was and shes Moka's new competition! Hope you guys like it!

/you know there is a lot of things in the past year that i would change but laying on the floor in a pool of my own blood isn't one of them.

Tsukune was laying down on his bed, his stomach hurt a little bit but he had a certain kind of satisfaction on his face. He had managed to stop someone from getting hurt or worse. "I still have a long way to go!" Tsukune said and rolled off of his bed. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking if he could just get even stronger he would finally be able to help everyone.

Tsukune put his hands in a diamond shape and began to do as many push ups as he possibly could. He knew compared to Moka's harsh and completely weird training, his push ups were nothing really but still he had to try. Sitting outside of Tsukune's window was his teacher, Moka smiled as she leaned against Tsukune's window. "Hmm, looks like i underestimated him.." Moka's smile was a sign that if Tsukune wouldn't give up she wouldn't either.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had woke up in the morning for school, after school Tsukune would have to go give Moka her payment for all of his training. To be honest it didn't bother him that much, mostly because she had too press her whole body so close to his. Tsukune had got his clothes put on and everything ready for school.

He walked out of his house and staring him right in the face was a familiar woman, it was the woman that Tsukune had saved last night. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, "H-Hi there, Tsukune right?" The woman asked, Tsukune couldn't stop staring at her. She looked like she had recently graduated high school, she wasn't old but didn't look like she was his age. Still she was wearing the same school uniform that his school requires.

"Ugh... yeah, but how do.." Tsukune said but felt a little embarrassed when the girl bowed to him and began to blush. "My name is Akemi, thank you for saving me last night!" Tsukune didn't really know what to say. This random girl had just bowed to him and thanked him for his help, "hey don't worry about it im sure you would have done the same if you were in my position!" Tsukune said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

/you know i had never really been thanked before, i was always being laughed at, it felt really nice. Afterwards Akemi and i began to talk as we walked to school together, she is a senior and actually lives really close to me. She even wasn't afraid to walk into school with me, she was the first friend i had at that damn school.

XXXXXXXX

The day had went on and of course there was the normal beatings that were to come. Akemi was in a different class then Tsukune so he tried to avoid her until he could finish his business with the bully Hayate. Tsukune stood outside of his classroom building, he was waiting for his bullies and wouldn't run today. If he was ever to stop them then he would need to stand up for himself, even though Moka only taught him one type of defensive move he still knew how to punch.

Out of the class building came some of the bullies that usually hung around Hayate, yet he wasn't with them. It was just a group of three boys who to be honest were just bullies no special martial arts training or anything. Then, what Tsukune didn't expect, "Tsukune, hey wait up!" Akemi yelled waving at Tsukune and running over to him. It was the worst situation, if the bullies saw Akemi hang out with Tsukune then they would definitely bully her as well.

Akemi hugged Tsukune and then interlocked her arm with his. 'She's just so nice..' Tsukune thought smiling at her. "Hey loser, when did you get a girlfriend?" One of the bullies said noticing Tsukune with Akemi. Tsukune stopped walking, he knew that he couldn't do anything Akemi would leave him now that she knew who he was.

"Hey im talking to you loser!" One of the bullies said pushing Tsukune over, "Tsukune!" Akemi said leaning down to help him up. "Hey there, why don't you stop hanging out with this loser and hang out with us!" The bully said putting his hand down to Akemi. She grabbed the bullies hand while Tsukune's head was down, he knew it. No one could be his friend, not even such a nice girl like Akemi.

Tsukune sat up and looked at Akemi, but she wasn't with the bullies. She had kicked one of the bullies in the, well let just say sensitive part of a man. "Who's next, you leave Tsukune alone!" Akemi yelled, she had changed into a scary girl all of a sudden. Her eyes were widened and it seemed like fire was surrounding her even when it wasn't she was so terrifying.

"A-Akemi?" Tsukune asked looking at her in fear. "WHAT!" Akemi yelled, "oh, hah im sorry Tsukune... i guess i kind of lost control for minute!" She said as she winked at him and smiled. "Thats it both of you can get beat up today it doesn't matter to me!" The boy who had gotten kicked said as he stood up and throw a punch at Akemi. The punch had hit but not Akemi, Tsukune was standing there with his arms crossed and the boys fist hitting his crossed arms.

Pushing the boys fist out of the way Tsukune put all of his force into his fist and sent it flying right at the bullies face. Tsukune's eyes were closed until his fist hit something, he opened them to see the bully laying on the ground and unconscious. "There's no way he could hit like that!" The other bully said and charged after Tsukune.

Tsukune just did the same thing and launched another punch which made contact but so did the bullies punch. Tsukune moved backwards but didn't fall, the bully however was knocked unconscious and was on the ground as well. The last bully was a little frightened but was going to go after Tsukune,"how the hell didn't you get knocked out?!" The bully said hitting Tsukune's stomach.

/you see i was rather strong, well in a different way. You see getting beat up every day you get a tolerance to getting hurt so their punches were about a third of they would have felt.

Tsukune moved back with his legs shaking, the bully rushed Tsukune while he was still shaken hoping Tsukune would lose his balance. The bully swung his fist and Tsukune switched his feet, grabbed the bullies wrist and twisted it throwing the bully onto the ground. He had done what Moka had taught him, it had actually worked this time. All of the bullies were on the ground now, "hey are you alright Akemi?" Tsukune asked.

Her face was a little surprised but she nodded her head yes, "thats good!" Tsukune said and fell to the ground. "Hey, what do you think your doing... get up Tsukune!" Akemi said shaking Tsukune.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had been taken to the nurses office where he usually spent most of his time. But usually he has to drag himself there, his eyes opened up and laying on the edge of his bed was his new friend. She had waited for him to wake up, "hey did you wait for me to wake up?" Tsukune asked as he sat up and smiled at Akemi.

Before she said anything Akemi jumped into a hug with Tsukune. "Thats the second time you have saved me you know that?" Akemi said as she kissed the side of his cheek. Tsukune put his arms around Akemi and blushed, "well you did defend me." Tsukune said.

Akemi pulled away from Tsukune and sat down in the seat next to Tsukune's bed. "About that, where did that scary side of you come from?" Tsukune asked freaking out a little. Akemi looked away from Tsukune,"i don't know what your talking about!" Akemi said crossing her arms. "What do you mean you were so scary!" Tsukune yelled.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had not walked home with Akemi today, he had to give Moka her payment. After all it was all thanks to her that he had the strength to stand up to those bullies. Tsukune walked past Moka's front gates and noticed her sitting on a cut-down tree stump. "Well, looks like someone had got in a fight." Moka said standing up from the stump. "Yeah, but thanks to you it didn't go so bad." Tsukune said, Moka smiled she was a little impressed by the boy.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly dug her fangs into the side of his neck. As she drank his blood she began to blush, "you smell really nice you know that." Tsukune said, had laid his head on her neck and couldn't help himself. She dug her fangs deeper into his neck for making her blush, but she took them out shortly after.

"Hey whats wrong you didn't take as much as normal." Tsukune said putting his hand on his neck. "Its fine just start your training!" Moka said not facing Tsukune. "Ahh your so cold!" Tsukune said as he took off his school uniform jacket and was just wearing his normal white undershirt with a black tie and two of the buttons on his shirt undone.

'He is kinda... wait what am i saying!' Moka thought to herself and shook her head. "Your doing twice as much today!" Moka yelled and walked away from Tsukune. "Ugh... so harsh!" Tsukune said beginning his work outs.

/i wasn't sure of it then but i could tell that she liked me, even if it was as much as someone likes a song. She still liked me, but i was thinking about someone else...

'Akemi, i hope we can be even better friends!' Tsukune thought as he did push ups with Moka sitting on top of him.

A/N: i thought about it and i didn't want Kurumu or anyone with powers as Moka's competition just a normal girl. Anyway yeah Tsukune did win against the bullies but Hayate the black belt might want revenge! Hope you guys liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5

To Fight With Pride ch 5

A/N: hey guys thought you might like another chapter, i hope you like it.

Tsukune was actually excited too go to school for once, he had Akemi and that made his days go by so much smoother then ever before. She might be some weird girl that he saved, but she was really nice and pretty. Tsukune waited at his door, ever since she had met up with him once they met every morning and walked to school.

/this day is another day that i wasn't to proud of, this is second to the worst day i have had for a very long time... if i could redo this day i would in a heart beat.

Looking down the street where Akemi usually comes from Tsukune couldn't see anything. He was beginning to become impatient, 'maybe that guy found her again and is harassing her!' Tsukune thought closing his fist and making a pissed off face. "Hey Tsukune!" Akemi was happily running towards Tsukune waving to him. Tsukune let out a sigh of relieve, "sorry im late, i overslept!" Akemi said interlocking her arm with Tsukune's.

"It's okay, im just glad your okay." He said as they began to walk to school. Ever since Akemi came around Tsukune always managed to find the strength to either fight on or study hard for a test. "Good morning Tsukune." Tsukune knew that voice and knew it well, "Moka, what are you doing here? WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!" Moka just smiled at him and then looked at the girl interlocking her arm with his.

"Tsukune who's that?" Moka asked bluntly pointing at Akemi. "Who am i? Who are you!" Akemi asked tightening her grip on Tsukune as she began to get mad. "Im his his teacher." Moka was firm and stood up straight when she answered, "oh, that makes since since your old." Akemi said placing one finger on her lips and looking up as if she was thinking.

Moka began to get an anger bugle on her forehead, "im only nineteen!" Moka yelled, it was actually the first time she had gotten that angry in front of Tsukune. Tsukune kinda drifted off to the side trying not to get in-between the two girls argument, "so your just Tsukune's classmate then you should run along before i get angry." Moka said swiping her hand at Akemi as if to shew her away.

"Im Tsukune's girlfriend so maybe you should leave!" Tsukune hasn't said anything he just tried to slip away from the two. "Tsukune's not allowed to have a girlfriend when hes training." Moka said getting in Akemi's face. "Then Tsukune doesn't need to train!" Akemi said pushing right back at Moka. "Tsukune what's it going to be me or her!" Both or the girls asked at the same time.

Tsukune looked at the two girls, both were very nice to him and were both really cute. Akemi wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend and was there with Tsukune during school and helped him. Moka had trained him a little enough to barely protect himself and was very grateful, shes also some kind of super being who can definitely protect herself.

"Thank you for all of the stuff you've done for me Moka but im going to have to stay with Akemi..." Tsukune couldn't look Moka in the eye after he had said that, he felt so terrible but he had to make a choice right? Moka looked a little hurt but for some reason she had an amazing amount of pride and just turned away from Tsukune with no emotion whatsoever in her face.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh, im so glad you choose me!" Akemi said holding Tsukune's hand. He hadn't confirmed it yet but were they dating now, "yeah, but i feel kind of bad about it..." Tsukune was beginning to think about going after Moka and apologizing. They were close to school now and Akemi had stopped Tsukune, "so Tsukune... um you know i was being serious about the girlfriend thing..." Tsukune had known Akemi for about two weeks now and he had came to like her as well, "so, if you want you can kiss me.." Akemi was nervously placing her hand on Tsukune's chest and began to lean in towards Tsukune's lips.

She was within an inch of Tsukune's lips when Tsukune felt a pain in his stomach, when he opened his eyes Akemi was backed away from him and Hayate was standing close to Tsukune with his fist buried into Tsukune's stomach. "Akemi... go away!" Tsukune yelled pushing Hayate away from Tsukune, "haha yeah Akemi run please, you can only run from some thing's." Hayate had taken a stance against Tsukune getting ready to fight, Akemi just stood there her body didn't move.

"What are you talking about, Akemi has nothing to do with this!" Tsukune said rushing Hayate without thinking. Tsukune felt pain again as Hayate brought his leg up and planted a knee right into Tsukune's stomach. "Oh come on now tsuki, i heard you beat up all three of my friends without breaking a sweat!" Hayate said pulling his knee back and spinning around to kick Tsukune in the back forcing Tsukune to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Akemi yelled getting ready to run to Tsukune's side. "I don't think so... if you get any closer you know what will happen!" Hayate said pushing his foot down harder on Tsukune's back. "Run Akemi!" Tsukune yelled trying to get up, only to be pushed back to the floor. Hayate bent down and put his elbow into Tsukune's back, he then grabbed Tsukune's hair and pulled it up so Tsukune is looking right at Akemi.

"Tsukune you know this girl has an enormous debt?" Hayate said with a sadistic smile on his face. "You see she has a betting problem and she owes my family a lot of money." Hayate snapped his fingers, Tsukune's eyes began to water uo when Akemi bowed, "I'm sorry master..."

/at this point i had figured it out, Akemi had been forced into serving his family to pay off her debt, the worst part about this is that i told Moka off who was actually coming to warn me about Hayate, i felt like a complete jerk.

"I heard you found her when one of our families men was going to defile her so i'll thank you for that much, but she only stayed with you for protection." Hayate got off of Tsukune and began to laugh. 'She didn't really like me...' Tsukune's heart was finally repaired until it was broken right away by Akemi. Tsukune stood up slowly, his fists were still clenched but he had decided something right then and there.

He took a very deep breath and turned to face Hayate, "are you just going to keep laughing?" Tsukune asked smiling. Hayate took another stance and waited for an attack that Tsukune would never do. Tsukune had been trained for a week before Hayate had came back to school and had learned alot of new moves from Moka...

Hayate hesitated and decided to throw a punch at Tsukune. Hayate rushed at Tsukune and Tsukune did the same, as Hayate's fist closed in on Tsukune's face in the last possible second Tsukune moved his face to the left and had landed a direct hit on Hayates chest. Tsukune's body was completely moved to the left, it was all thanks to his feet, when ones feet are in a certain place they can move their body in that direction very easily.

Tsukune had placed his feet to the left of Hayate but left his body to still be in Hayate's way if only for a second. Hayate backed up holding his chest and was worried, sweat began to fall down his face and Tsukune knew he was in pain. "Damn you!" Hayate said jumping and trying to downward punch Tsukune, moving out of the way Tsukune lifted his elbow up landing a perfect un blocked hit to Hayate's chest.

Landing on the ground unconscious Hayate was defeated, "Tsukune..." Akemi would never be forgiven but was it completely her fault? She was just trying to get some protection. Tsukune didn't look at her as he began to walk towards Moka's home, "i didn't lie about what i said." Tsukune had still walked away even though Akemi had said she liked him, 'i need to beg Moka and apologize!' Tsukune would never betray Moka again. 


	6. Chapter 6

To Fight with Pride ch 6

A/N: boom, that just happened. I don't really know why i said that... anyway im in such a great mood i have put something together that is going to blow your guy's minds. Even if you don't like any of my stories and think im a terrible person you will like whats coming! Anyway new chapter, hope you guys like it!

/what an idiot right? Humans are such predictable things, well its true and it just got worse and worse from this point. Then again if i could redo this all over again i wouldn't change a thing.

Tsukune couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. The girl he liked, his only friend, had betrayed him and was only with him for protection? He couldn't control his emotions, every girl he has ever tried to be friends with or even gets close to ends up either breaking his heart or making sure he gets hurt. Why would she even be with him, Tsukune wasn't strong, he wasn't even a big guy!

Tsukune was making his way to Moka's house to apologize, he was walking down an old beaten path that was well hidden from the road and became a guide to Moka's home.

To the left side was trees and to the right side was a type of creek that was little but had plenty or rocks with water flowing over them. "well, hello there Mr. Aono is it?" Tsukune couldn't see where the voice was coming from be he could tell which direction. "Who's there?" Tsukune yelled trying to draw out the person behind the voice. "Now now, there is no need to get worked up, i have no intention to harm you." The voice came first but after that a man appeared, he had been hiding behind a tree and was waiting for Tsukune.

This man was about the same size as Tsukune except Tsukune was a bit shorter. This man was wearing glasses and a business suit, he looked like a normal teenager though. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked, he wasn't completely relaxed but he had not been stressed. There was something about this guy that didn't feel fight, it was almost like he was covered with a layer of darkness. "My name is Hokuto Kaneshiro, my business is not with you personally but if you continue to associate with Ms. Akashiya then we will have no choice but to interfere." Tsukune closed his fist and looked at this guy.

He wanted Tsukune never to see or talk to Moka again, "im sorry, but if you do decide to continue on this path i will have to stop you." Hokuto didn't change his expression at all, he had a very strange smile on his face and was just plainly standing in Tsukune's way with his hands in his pants pockets. "What do you want with Moka!" Tsukune yelled, Tsukune didn't pay attention to Hokuto's threats, "you have noticed she's not a very... normal person right?" Hokuto asked pointing at two little scars on Tsukune's neck where Moka constantly bit him.

'Is this guy like Moka?' Tsukune knew he couldn't take Moka so if this guy was like Moka he wouldn't stand a chance in any sort of way. "Well in any case i can't allow you to pass, my boss has informed me that you need fighting training?" Hokuto was a very scary person to Tsukune this is such a weird predicament, "Moka's been training me so i can protect people from others like you!" Tsukune took a stance and was ready for a fight.

"Well how about if you can get past me i will let you stay with your girlfriend then!" Hokuto showed a smile of interest. Tsukune rushed Hokuto with his fist flying forward as fast as Tsukune's body would let him. Tsukune's fist was caught in the hand of Hokuto who just smiled in amusement as he began to crush Tsukune's hand. "Ahhh!" Tsukune couldn't help but yell out in pain as he felt bones in his hand bring crushed.

"Ahhh, yes its very painful." Hokuto had mocked Tsukune and let his hand go, Tsukune had fell to his knees and held his hand never losing sight of Hokuto. Hokuto's evil smile protruded from the innocent facade that he seemed to have. Hokuto's foot raised up and made contact with Tsukune's face, the kick had sent Tsukune tumbling backwards until he was laying face in the dirt and had stopped moving.

"How disappointing, you were less fun then i had expected." Hokuto had lost his smile and crawled back into his business persona, he walked over to the still breathing Tsukune and bent down. Hokuto grabbed Tsukune's hair and lifted his head up by it, "well, since you didn't get to say goodbye to her I'll let you go and do it yourself."

Hokuto dropped Tsukune face back to the dirt and walked around to Tsukune's legs, "you see it's truly not your fault this is happening, the people i work for doesn't want anyone close to Moka, it would ruin our plans." Hokuto placed one of his feet in-between Tsukune's legs and with the other he kicked Tsukune's leg breaking his bone.

Tsukune didn't have much more energy in him to scream in pain. "Trust me it's better this was, and if you do continue to see her... i will be back Mr. Aono." And after a minute or two Hokuto was gone. Tsukune's pain was almost unimaginable for him, his left leg was broken his hand was crushed and he had taken a foot to his face. With no other choice left Tsukune gathered up whatever strength he had left, "M-Moka.." Tsukune managed to pull himself up a tree to where he was only standing on his right leg and slowly moving towards Moka's home.

XXXXXXXX

One after another Moka had punched a hole through a large punching bag. She had been betrayed by her student, no her friend had left her for some other girl, or was it even more simple then that she was jealous. Being thrown to the side while Tsukune chose that girl, what was so special about her. Moka gave him everything he needed, was it really that Tsukune just only thinks of Moka as a master? She had tied her silver hair up in a pony tail so it doesn't get in her face.

/you know that moment when you realize your boyfriend or girlfriend wanted to tell you something, but then decided to keep it to themselves? Well Moka was something of a mystery to me until recently, she always let her emotions bottle up and die from neglect so no one ever knows what she wants.

No, Tsukune should only think of her as a master, anything else would be inappropriate and just wrong... right? Moka walked away from hitting stuff for a minute, she sat down on her wooden porch. It had gotten late and it was night time now, Tsukune still hadn't came by for his lessons and what was even worse was that she was actually worrying about him. "Idiot, it's his fault for not showing up, if he gets hurt it's on him." Moka had stood up and began to walk inside of her house.

"Im sorry im late..." a voice forced itself out of the shade of the trees and hit Moka before she had managed to get inside. "It's to late go home, you will get no training today!" Moka snapped at Tsukune yelling at him, he managed to walk into the clearing where he trained and fell face first to the ground, "Tsukune!" Moka ran to his side and lifted him up, Tsukune had pushed his body to the breaking limit and managed to make it to Moka's home. He was still awake as he looked up at Moka and past her face to the many stars that were high in the sky.

"Tsukune... stay awake or you will get a punishment!" Moka said as she picked his body up and took him inside her house. She gently placed Tsukune's limp body on a wooden table, Moka pulled Tsukune shirt off and looked at the damage. His body was glistening with sweat and it showed off his body, the distinct formation of his muscles were from his training and his beatings that he revived constantly.

Her hand was placed over Tsukune's hear which was beating a little slower then a normal humans would, he wasn't losing blood from what she could tell he was just in shock. The room was spinning for Tsukune and he could only see the worried yet irritated face of the most beautiful girl in the world. "Im sorry, beautiful..." those were Tsukune's last words before he passed out..

A/N: yeah some weird things happened Hokuto came in, he basically introduced fairy tale to the story, and next chapter will explain everything, you know i could just write like another chapter right away, but ill make you guy's wait MUAHAHAHA 


	7. Chapter 7

To Fight With Pride ch 7

A/N: BOO! Did i scare you? No damn, i guess im not good at scary stories im actually all about romances i don't know why i just do, anyway new chapter and i liked it! So i hope you guys like it!

"Ahhhh." Tsukune yelled as Moka set his leg back into place with a quick motion. The expression on her face was a sad one, she knew it was dangerous to keep Tsukune around but she still let him come over everyday and train. Moka sat down in a chair behind her as she looked at Tsukune, he was so badly hurt and if it came to it again he would most likely die.

"Moka, im sorry..." Tsukune didn't turn to talk to her, he just looked up at Moka's ceiling. He was put on Moka's table when he had gotten there and hadn't moved since. "Tsukune this is my- "no listen to me!" Tsukune interrupted her with such a hurting sound in his voice. Moka was silent after that and waited for Tsukune to talk, "I know i failed you, I know i betrayed you, and i know im not the best student... but please let me stay.." Moka looked up at Tsukune and there were tears coming from his eyes, 'if he stays then they will come back for him.' Moka actually didn't know how to react to this, she wasn't exactly an emotional person.

There was something she did know though, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something were ever to happen to him, there was only one option. "Tsukune im sorry, but it looks like your training is going to be much, much harder from now on." Tsukune's eyes stopped watering and looked at Moka, it was such a nice gesture but could he really do more then he is already doing?

/after that day i was actually betrayed by Moka for about three months straight, she was doing something that i had absolutely no idea about. Then again, she did save my life so i would call it even.

XXXXXXXX

The next day Tsukune had gone home, his parents were a little surprised to see his hand broken and he had a limp but Tsukune brushed it off as a harmless hit and run. That didn't stop him from going to school though, Tsukune had gotten dressed in the morning and went off for school. Tsukune was walking alone, after everything that had happened Akemi was the last person Tsukune wanted to see or even talk to.

/the walk to school was fine it was actually my thoughts that were bothering me. That man that beat me, he was so strong and i was worrying about some teenage punks that were bugging me, Moka had to deal with those guys!

Tsukune looked up at the sight of his school, standing there at the front gate was none other then Hayate. He was with his goons and they looked pissed. "Hey there Tsukune, buddy why don't you come over here?" Hayate asked. Tsukune's fist was broken but he could still do damage with it, so he decided to walk over to them. "I feel kinda bad for how things ended between us, so i thought maybe i would ask you to a challenge." Hayate had evil in his eyes.

Tsukune could see that his buddies were ready to attack Tsukune without hesitation. "What do you want?" Tsukune asked with little interest in this guys antics. "I figured if you can beat up me and my boys before we can get you all the way on the ground then i will give you the money to release Akemi from her debt!" Tsukune's heart almost skipped a beat, would he really stay to his word. He would release her completely, she would never have to listen to Hayate again?

"But, if he can get you on your stomach then you also have to work off her debt!" Hayate smiled he knew Tsukune was too much of a nice person to say no to this chance. "Look here's the money right here in this box!" Hayate pulled a box from one of the guys next to him, when he opened it Tsukune could see the money. Behind Hayate's back he held a tazer, a handheld one that would easily put Tsukune on his face.

"Fine, but after this i don't want anyone to bug me or her!" Tsukune took a stance, there was obviously too many people but what did he have to lose? "Oh your still going to be her friend?" Hayate asked, "no we will never be friends again, i just hate you more then i dislike her!" Tsukune yelled as he ran at Hayate, the guys around Hayate ran at Tsukune as well. Tsukune managed to punch the first kid in the gut before the second and third had reached him, Tsukune punched the second kid in the face and watched him back away, Tsukune waited for the third kid to punch.

When the kid punched Tsukune grabbed his forearm and twisted it around making the third kid fly into the first kid. Even the first thing Moka had taught Tsukune he still used more then anything, the second kid swung his fist at Tsukune and barely missed him. At this time the fourth and fifth kids had showed up, Tsukune kicked the second kid in the gut and made him fall to the ground. Tsukune had enough time to turn to the fourth and fifth kid's before they both hit him in the gut and in the face.

Tsukune was forced to his knee, when he looked up Hayate had put the tazer right into Tsukune's neck and used it. The electricity ran through Tsukune's body and forced him to both his knees and his hands as he screamed out in pain. Tsukune had took out three before Hayate had cheated and pulled his tazer on him. "Oh did that hurt?" Hayate asked as he kicked Tsukune in the stomach, "you know when i went home after that my brothers beat me up for losing to a scum like you!" Hayate said as he kicked Tsukune in the stomach again forcing Tsukune down to his elbows.

"Hey it's okay don't worry about Akemi, i think I'll finally break her in tonight if you know what i mean." Hayate said right in Tsukune's ear. His foot came up again and went right to Tsukune's chest, this time it was caught Tsukune's hand though. Tsukune pulled Hayate's foot and made him fall to the ground, Tsukune used his feet and kicked in the knee of one of the two remaining kids. Tsukune leaped on Hayate and used his broken fist, he brought it up as high as he could and brought it down with force as he punched Hayate knocking him out.

Tsukune pulled himself off of Hayate and looked at the last guy standing. Tsukune raised the tazer that Hayate had, "you... done?" Tsukune asked, the kid acted as if he had been beaten up and fell to the ground without Tsukune even touching him. "Thats what i thought, Tsukune picked the box of money up and opened it with a smile. I guess she really did use him as protection, they might never be able to make it the way it was before but maybe they could be friends someday.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune stood at the entrance of the school, he had gone through his school day with some kid's mysteriously having to visit the infirmary. "Alright Akemi, see you tomorrow." Some kid's were waving goodbye to Akemi, she was wearing her school uniform but also had a tennis racquet and a duffle bad full of clothes. "Hey, can i talk to you?" Tsukune asked as Akemi walked past him.

"Tsukune are you alright your hand?" Akemi dropped her duffle bag and walked over to Tsukune to see if he was alright. "Don't worry im fine, listen i know why you did what you did and i can't forgive you for it... but maybe one day." Tsukune said as he handed Akemi a box full of the money she needed, "we could be friends again." Tsukune smiled and waved to her as he began to walk away, away to the one person in the world who would never betray him..

A/N:ohh yes, ohhhh yes, thats right just pulled that! Anyway hoped you guys liked it! I can't wait to finish at least one of my stories so i can make a new one because i have such a cool idea i think you guys will love! Too bad my stories are all long! 


	8. Chapter 8

To Fight with Pride ch 8

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

Tsukune fell to the ground, the weights on his back were too much for him. Tsukune had gotten to Moka's house and began his training a while ago, he had a strap that held a flat platform on his back, on the platform were large rocks that were stacked on top of each other. Tsukune laid on the ground sweating as he looked up at his master, "are you going to give up?" Moka asked as she put her foot on Tsukune's back.

"ugh, no but don't you think this is a little much?" Tsukune asked as he put his hands on the ground and lifted himself up grunting as he stood up straight. "this type of training is necessary for you if your going to fight someone like Hokuto again." Moka said as she picked up a bamboo stick from the ground.

Moka began to swing the stick at Tsukune and he dodged the stick not dropping any of the large rocks that were carefully placed on the platform on his back. "good, I guess were done with muscle training for the day time to work on techniques." Tsukune was relived, techniques were a lot easier then muscle training.

Tsukune dropped the rocks and the platform that was strapped to him, "what are you going to teach me today, some kind of super punch, or maybe a way to break the enemies arm?" Tsukune asked, before he knew it his eyes were covered by a black blindfold. "no, before you run you must learn to walk first." Moka said, she smiled as she used her foot to trip Tsukune and knock him to the ground.

"alright listen up, being able to sense your enemies next attack is a big advantage in any fight, the best way to train that skill is to fight where you cannot see your enemy at all." Tsukune stood up and wiped the dirt from his cloths. Moka stepped in front of Tsukune and looked at him, he had been such a good student and even a good friend, sometimes she could feel it, the way she felt about him was so strange.

Tsukune kept quiet and waited for some kind of sound, Moka slid her foot on the dirt and moved from in front of him to behind him. Tsukune heard this and turned around with his arms straight out trying to grab Moka. Moka didn't let that happen though, she kicked Tsukune in the side with her left foot. Tsukune fell to the ground and held his side.

"so, I'm going to learn how to stop your attacks?" Tsukune asked as he stood back up, Moka's attacks hurt but he was getting used to them. It had been a week since Tsukune had gotten Akemi's debt paid off. Tsukune had learned a few things from Moka but it was mostly vital points to hit to make an enemy go down quickly, such as hitting the kidney or attacking the lunges. Another thing that Moka had taught Tsukune was how to deal with pain more efficiently.

When getting hurt the pain is focused in one specific place on the body, Moka taught Tsukune a technique that allowed him to spread the pain throughout his whole body so that the pain was little to none. Moka slid her feet once again to face to the side of Tsukune, he heard this but didn't move.

Moka wondered what Tsukune was up to but she didn't bother trying to figure it out, she kicked her foot and Tsukune had grabbed it in mid-air. "ha, I guess your kinda predictable." Tsukune said as he let Moka's leg down. She did the same thing every time she would move and kick move and kick.

Tsukune knew Moka's moves but other people would be harder to predict and it would not be as easy or fun for him. "alright I guess we can stop for today." Moka said as she took Tsukune's blindfold off. "Moka, I have to tell you something, about a week ago I did something." Tsukune hadn't told Moka about his fight with Hayate, and his boys.

"I had gotten into a fight so that I could do something for Akemi, I fought a bully at my school for the money to pay off her debt." Tsukune said as he began to put his shoes on. Moka looked at Tsukune as he finished putting them on, he had grown into such a strong person.

/not going to lie, this might be one of my favorite moments that I have ever had with Moka, to be honest we didn't really realize each others feelings for a little longer but this day and the next were a lot of fun just being with Moka.

"before you came to me you had bruises everyday after school, now you would fight the same bullies that picked on you for someone that had done something horrible to you." Moka was smiling as she crossed her arm. "I would say that makes you more of man then any other that I have ever met." Tsukune almost felt like crying. "hey I still get bruises after school, your the one who gives them to me!" Tsukune said laughing.

"oh yeah I forgot, tomorrow there is a dance at my school, I won't be coming for training tomorrow, I'm not going with anyone I was just not going to be the loser who didn't go." Tsukune said as he waved goodbye to Moka. "a dance?" Moka asked to herself, she imagined Tsukune in a suit and tie holding her close to him. She was wearing a dress and he pulled her into a kiss. "what am I thinking..." Moka asked herself walking into her house.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune laid in his bed, his body had been sculpted by Moka's training and he was about one hundred times stronger then he was before. Although his training had gotten more and more intense he still did his push ups every night. Tsukune sat up on his bed and looked at his window, for some weird reason he felt as if someone was there watching him, Tsukune stood up and walked over to his window and looked around.

Sitting on the side of the road was a black car, the windows were rolled up and were tented. Tsukune ran downstairs and opened the door to his house. The car turned on and began to drive away as Tsukune got to it, "hey get back here!" Tsukune yelled in the dead of the night. His parents were asleep and there was a car watching his house.

Who was it? Was it Hokuto's men? Tsukune ran back inside of his house. He shut the door and went back up to his room. When he shut the door to his room he shut the lights off in his room and watched his window for the car to come back. How did Hokuto find out where he lived, it was almost impossible for him to do that right?

Tsukune had waited for two hours and finally the black car had showed up again. Tsukune hid himself but still could see out of his window. The car stopped and the window rolled down, Tsukune couldn't see who it was but he could make out that it wasn't Hokuto.

The man in the car opened his door and walked out of it looking up at Tsukune's window. Tsukune was well hidden so there was no way that he could see Tsukune, the back door opened up and walking out of the car was none other then Hayate. At that point Tsukune knew who the men were watching his house.

Hayate was of a rich gang family, the men that were watching his house were Hayate's brothers. Tsukune knew that Hayate had two elder brothers that were twins, they were both black belts like Hayate but they were supposedly way better then Hayate. Tsukune was no push over though, Moka's intense training was none human like, it was something that only monsters can be allowed to do.

The man that walked out of the driver side was Hayate's other brother, he looked exactly like the one that had walked out before. They pointed at Tsukune's window and Hayate nodded his head yes, Tsukune widened his eyes and rushed downstairs, it those jerks were to do anything to his family Tsukune would kill them.

Tsukune rushed outside and looked at the three brothers, the twins were tall and skinny. They both were wearing glasses and had short brown hair with the same stupid looking shirt on. "so, your the little punk that can beat up our brother, you don't look like much." the twin to the left said as he took his glasses off.

"listen just leave now and we won't have any problems okay?" Tsukune said as he looked at the two brothers. "well, we didn't come all the way down here for nothing." The twin to the right said as he too took off his glasses and looked at Tsukune. "please listen to me nothing good will come out of fightin- Tsukune's sentence was cut off when the twin to the left his Tsukune in the face.

/ you know looking back I don't really remember fighting so many people, I do remember the fights that I actually made me bleed and put me on my ass but other then that It was rather annoying fighting all the time.

Tsukune looked up at Moka who was still crying and holding Tsukune in her arms, "I'm going to have to hurry my story up before I run out of time!" Tsukune said ending this chapter.

A/N: just in case you didn't get that last part, Tsukune is dying at the beginning of our story and he is still dying as he tells the story it was a joke saying he needed to hurry and tell the rest of the story before he dies. JUST in case you didn't get that, anyway dance with the twins next chapter and the chapter after that will be the real dance. Hope you guys liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

To fight With Pride ch 9

A/N: Anyway, I just got a PM from a person on here asking if I would write a story idea for them... this is actually a first for me so I'm all excited, Someone wants me to write their idea! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!

"Enough talking, I think its time to show how you beat up our brother!" One of the twins asked as he shook his fist, Tsukune's face was hard. Tsukune didn't fall to the ground, instead he stood it. The reason for him fighting was to stand up to people like these guys who think they rule the world. "Alright if you really think you can take me!" Tsukune said as he turned back to the brothers and took a fighting position.

The twins rushed Tsukune and were about to hit him, "Hey, you guys are in my way!" a voice came out of the darkness. Tsukune didn't recognize it and neither did the three brothers, before they knew it both of the twins were on the ground with an agonizing look on their faces. Tsukune looked over at the person who had put the two on the ground, it was a redheaded girl who was wearing a denim jacket which covered her red and black shit that was underneath. On her head she wore a hat that leaned to the side of her head, she was also wearing short shorts that barely passed her hips in length.

/Dun Dun Dun... the sister that brought the new that would eventually lead me down my path that would kill, me. Well at least she wasn't annoying right? Ha ha, get it that was a joke!

She didn't stop with the two brothers though, a kick flew past Tsukune's face, he had just dodged it in time. She kicked fast and he could feel the power behind the kick which was weird, "Hmm, your pretty fast for a human.." The girls said as she continued to throw kick after kick at Tsukune who just continued to dodge them and sometimes stop them with the palm of his hand. As the kicks came flying past him, he remembered his training from the day.

The large rocks on his back weighed him down yet, he was still able to dodge the stick that Moka was trying to hit him with. He just imagined that the girls leg was the stick and he was dodging it. Tsukune could feel something building up inside of the girl, it was anger but for some strange reason he could also feel where it was coming from.

While he wasn't paying attention to the she didn't kick but instead she throw a punch, 'No way, I saw that coming!' Tsukune thought to himself as he narrowly dodged the punch, he ducked under her arm and put her entire arm behind him. He lifted up and threw the girl over his shoulder and on the ground behind him, 'Trying to detect where an attack was going to come from, it really works?' Tsukune asked himself as he stood over the girl who was just more angry.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are little girl attacking us like that!" The twins asked as they helped each other to their feet. Tsukune didn't think she was going to get back up but, he was wrong when he saw the girl rush past him and grab the face of one of the twins. She slammed the brothers face on the hood of the car and dented it. "Shut up, you loser, who do you think you are talking to me like that, do you know who I am?" Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck as he watched this girl continuously hit the guy in the face.

"I don't really know who I should help..." Tsukune said looking at the weirdos fight, the other twin who was now standing up had wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her off of his brother. "Hey, Hayate come here and teach this girl a lesson!" Tsukune decided finally, he wouldn't have some random girl get beat up on in front of him.

"Let go of me you filthy bastard!" The little girl yelled as she struggled and kicked her feet, but it was no help. Hayate walked over to his brother who was holding the girl and hit his other hand with his fist as he walked up to them. "Hey, your fight is with me remember?" Tsukune said as he punched the brother that was holding the girl. Tsukune had hit in one of the pressure points Moka had taught him, right in the kidney.

The brother dropped the girl who then kicked Hayate in the face knocking him to the ground, "So, no thanks?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the girl. "What are you talking about? I totally had that situation handled!" The girl yelled at Tsukune. "Well, how about you name then?" Tsukune asked as he held his hand out to the girl. She didn't want to shake it at first, but this human was weird, such strength and speed was not akin to humans.

"Kokoa, and thanks... I guess." Kokoa said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and shook it, "Its nice to meet you, my name is Tsukune." The awkward handshake was over just as fast as it had began. The two looked at each other then at the three brothers who were all aching in pain laying on the ground. "So, where are you headed?" Tsukune asked as he began to walk beside Kokoa, they were walking away from the scene of the crime.

"I'm here to find some loser human, they say he knows where my sister is and its been a while since I've seen her..." Kokoa's story sure was sad, but Tsukune had no idea of anyone that looked like her at all. In fact Tsukune had never seen anyone that had red hair like that. "Why do you say that?" Tsukune asked, she didn't notice it but she had used that in front of him twice now. "You know, why do you call people humans, Aren't you a human too?" Tsukune asked as he stopped walking and began to remember that he had a master that wasn't human either.

"Oh... Well... Err..." Kokoa couldn't think of good enough or quick enough reason to get out of this situation. "Wait a minute, is your sisters name Moka?" Tsukune asked smiling at the girl who was now turning around to hit him. Tsukune wasn't expecting it and let the punch make impact on his face and he fell to the ground. "Hey what was that for?" Tsukune asked as he put his hand to his cheek.

He had to crawl backwards as another punch came for him, when he dodged it, her fist hit the concrete road and made a hole in it. Tsukune stood up and looked nervously at her, "Are you trying to hide her from me?" Kokoa asked as she came at Tsukune with another punch that he dodged. She was fired up and her attacks were getting harder and harder to dodge. 'Maybe I can just lead her to Moka and everything will be fine!' Tsukune thought to himself as he smiled at Kokoa.

Tsukune backed away from Kokoa, "You caught me, I guess I should go warn her that she knows your on to her!" Tsukune said as he began to run to Moka's house from his. He could get their quick if he took a beaten path that lead from a little forest to Moka's home. Tsukune hit branches that tore his skin and continued to run, Kokoa was not for behind him. Her cuts however would heal up quickly from her healing power.

/you know its not often that I'm running through a forest trying to get to my friend and masters house at night, to be honest I was having an adrenalin dump that almost let Kokoa catch me. Then again Moka didn't really teach me much running techniques...

"Get back here you jerk!" Kokoa said as she reached out for Tsukune but missed. Tsukune was breathing really hard, he might be able to dodge her but when it comes to stamina she had him beat and would easily be able to beat him up now. They had ran for about ten minutes straight now and Tsukune could see Moka's home. "Gotcha!" Kokoa yelled as she pulled back on Tsukune's shirt collar, she had finally grabbed onto something of his.

Tsukune grunted as his shirt began to rip from his body, as he entered the clearing to Moka's home his shirt was completely gone. Tsukune stopped when he reached the place where Tsukune usually trains, "Gotcha this time!" Kokoa yelled as she tackled Tsukune onto the ground. She was on top of Tsukune and pinned his arms down. He put his feet underneath her stomach and pushed with all of his strength, Kokoa flew in the air and landed on a pile of punching bags that all looked broken. "Moka!" Tsukune yelled with a smile on his face.

Kokoa's mouth opened wide as she looked at her sister for the first time in six years, "What are you two doing here?" Moka asked looking at the two with her tired eyes, Tsukune was bloody and beaten and Kokoa was laying in a pile of punching bags.

XXXXXXXX

"This is all your fault!" Kokoa said as she looked at Tsukune, she was holding herself up with her arms on the ground as if she was doing a push up. "My fault, you attacked me!" Tsukune said, he was in the same position as Kokoa. Moka was mad at them and made them stay in that position and they were holding up large rocks that Moka had found just for them.

"Alright Tsukune come here, let me see those cuts..." Moka said blushing a little because of the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. She had seen him shirtless before but never really payed attention, Tsukune stuck his tongue out at Kokoa as he dropped the large rock off of his back and walked over to Moka. He sat down and Moka began to put a cotton swab on the cut, she had soaked the cotton swabs in alcohol to clean the cuts.

"Tsc.. oww that stings!" Tsukune said as he quickly grabbed Moka's hand, Moka had only barely put the swab on his cut. "So, you have been training this weakling?" Kokoa asked still holding the rock on her back. Tsukune looked at her with an annoyed face, "Weakling? He made it here from his home without you being able to catch him or stop him, right?" Moka asked looking at Kokoa. Tsukune put a smile on his face, Moka had defended him and it felt kinda nice.

"But he is still pretty weak.." Moka said crushing Tsukune's confidence. "You know, I came here to get away from home.." Moka said as she put the cotton balls down, she had cleaned all of Tsukune's cuts. "That's why I'm here, you can come back home now, mother said it was okay since you agreed to the wedding..." Kokoa said as she put rolled over letting the rock fall on the ground.

"What wedding?" Tsukune asked standing up, "You didn't know, well not to long ago big sister agreed to marry the man she was arranged to marry, she said something changed her mind!" Kokoa said smiling and running over to Moka's side...

/Right, that wasn't a giant slap in the face for me, after this night I wouldn't see Moka again for a while, I would still go to her house and train by myself, but when she left was the moment I realized my feelings for her...

A/N: did you guys like it? I really hope you did, because you know I care about you guys.. it just got a little awkward right? anyway next chapter will be Tsukune going to the dance by himself and stopping by Moka's home that is abandoned and he realizes his true feelings for her. Then the chapter after that will be.. ha you thought I was going to tell you psych! I Hope you guys liked it, next story updated will be... Someone to love..


	10. Chapter 10

To Fight With Pride ch 10

A/N: hey guys how are you doing, well haven't updated this story either so I figured why not, also since I have been focusing mainly on this story and tbovh I will update my other stories every other day for you guys! So expect lots of chapters! I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, he was dressed in his school uniform and was getting ready to go to school. Tonight was the school dance and he was also planning on going to that, 'Moka...' Tsukune hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Kokoa had said. Moka agreed to an arranged wedding, the way she was talking about it must mean she has been trying to avoid the wedding for as long as possible.

Tsukune let out a sigh, he would get no more training from Moka and besides that the one girl he actually trusted and cared about was leaving him. Moka didn't explain things very well to Tsukune, she had just told him that she had to do this. She would no longer be able to see him and even after the wedding they would not be able to talk. He didn't get it, he felt as if he had been betrayed by Moka.

Tsukune walked out of his house and began to walk to school, he had enough training to beat up any bully he came across. That wasn't the thing that bothered him though, what bothered him most was the fact Moka never said anything about why she decided to marry him. Tsukune bit his lip and clenched his fist, it wasn't fair. Why did she have to leave now? "Hey, Tsukune!" he shook his head trying to calm down as he looked around.

The person who had called him was Moka's sister, Kokoa was waving her arm at him and was running towards him. "What are you doing, I thought you and Moka were leaving today?" Tsukune asked as Kokoa caught up with them. She looked a little exhausted from running to him, "That's why I'm here, we cant leave until later tonight so after school you can come say goodbye to her!" Kokoa said with a smile on her face. She wasn't happy that she was with Tsukune but she was happy that her sister finally gets to come home with her.

Tsukune didn't say anything he just walked away from Kokoa, "Hey!" Kokoa yelled watching Tsukune walk away from her without even a thank you or a goodbye. He didn't know if he wanted to see Moka again, she was leaving him for a reason he didn't know!

XXXXXXXX

/ I was a little ignorant to the fact why Moka was leaving me but for some reason as she told me all of this I became very angry.

"What do you mean, your going to leave me here all alone?" Tsukune asked Moka as they both walked into her home. Moka didn't look Tsukune in the eyes, his face would probably just make it worse. "When I was just a little girl, my step mother had arranged a wedding for me and I didn't agree with it so I ran away out here." Moka said as she turned around and looked at Tsukune, he had such an angry face.

"So why are you leaving now, what has changed so much to where you will go be unhappy with some man?" Tsukune didn't notice the small tear beginning to form in Moka's eyes. "If you need you can continue to this place to train..." Moka said turning away from Tsukune. "To hell with that! Why are you leaving me?" Tsukune asked yelling now. "Leaving you? Ha, you were just a way to get some blood nothing more nothing less.." Moka didn't know why but she couldn't tell Tsukune how she felt.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting in outside now, he just couldn't stop thinking about what Moka said, she was just using him with no sort of attachment? It was the lunch break now and Tsukune was sitting under a tree and was looking up at the beautiful blue sky, only a few clouds in the sky made it look perfect. "Still eating by yourself I see." Tsukune looked down at the beautiful girl standing with her food in her hands.

"I-I made some extra lunch if you would like some..." Akemi stood in front of Tsukune with a blush on her face. The last time they had talked was when Tsukune gave her the money to pay off her debt, "Oh, sure.." Tsukune said as Akemi sat down next to Tsukune and pulled out a lunch box that was dark blue, she handed it to Tsukune and he opened it up to see what looked like a delicious meal. Tsukune looked at the food then at Akemi.

She had used Tsukune to be free of her debt, but then again she came back to Tsukune and apologize for what she had done. Akemi smiled at Tsukune as she took a big bite of her food, who was worse? The one who used Tsukune then tried to make up for it, or the one who told him she was there for him then leaves him only after saying she used him Tsukune smiled back at Akemi. Tsukune took a bite out of his food and it was... just awful!

Tsukune's face turned green as he held the food in his mouth, Akemi somehow didn't mind the food though. Tsukune turned away from her and spit the food out, how could she eat that? "So Tsukune.. I wanted to ask you something.." Akemi asked as she put her food down and began to blush, she tried not to look at Tsukune out of shear embarrassment.

"There is a dance tonight and I was wondering if maybe... you would like to go... with me?" Akemi asked finally looking at Tsukune. 'Go to the dance with her?' Tsukune asked himself, 'Then I wouldn't get to say goodbye to Moka...' Tsukune thought. It was a tough decision even knowing that Moka didn't want to see him, he still wanted to see her.

"Or not.." Akemi said looking a little disappointed. "Yeah, I will go with you!" Tsukune said as he smiled at her and put his hand behind his head. Akemi's eyes lit up as her smile widened, she basically jumped on Tsukune when he told her he would go with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tsukune blushed a little, he hugged her back, she didn't really know it but she was actually really close to Tsukune.

She pushed herself off of Tsukune and blushed, "Oh, no I dropped you food!" Akemi said looking at the lunch box she had prepared for Tsukune. The food was on the ground and Tsukune had turned away from Akemi to thank god for what he had done. "Ah, its okay I can- "I guess I will just have to share mine with you!" Akemi said as she picked up some meat with her chop sticks. "Alright say Ahhh" Akemi said as she began to feed Tsukune.

XXXXXXXX

/ A date, the one time I actually had a date with a girl, a normal girl that didn't hate me or didn't want to betray me. Akemi is a good person, and that night she looked beautiful... but by the time I got where I needed to go it was to late.

Tsukune was wearing a normal suit and tie, there was nothing special about it. Just a nice looking tuxedo. He was on his way to Akemi's house, she lived closer to the school and would need a little bit of time before she was ready anyway. Tsukune had taken the long way to her house and had given him time to think about everything. If this dance goes well then maybe Tsukune and Akemi can build a relationship out of it.

The night was actually calm and it felt really nice, the wind was barely blowing and it was cold soothing air. Tsukune had his hands in his pockets and was walking, he could feel something in the air thought, something he had felt before. Tsukune looked around, he tried to find the thing that made him feel so uneasy. Out of the blue Tsukune could see it, the one thing that he feared in this world more then Moka herself.

Hokuto, he was smiling and walking closer to Tsukune, "Well, it seems your still alive." Hokuto said as she stopped walking when he reached a certain distance from Tsukune. "You cant kill me off that easy!" Tsukune said not doing anything, Moka had told him that people like Hokuto were dangerous and if at all possible to avoid a fight with them. "Well, I just came to finish off the job, seems we don't need you anymore." Hokuto said as he pulled his glasses off his face.

"What do you mean we?" Tsukune asked, was he talking about Moka? "Seeing as your going to die anyway I guess I will tell you." Hokuto said sounding so sure he would be able to kill Tsukune. "Moka had moved out here to avoid getting married, she had recently changed her mind, do you know why?" Hokuto asked. Tsukune was ready for a fight, but he did want to know the reason behind her leaving. "You really are a fool, she agreed to get married after we threatened your life!" Hokuto said as she rushed Tsukune.

Tsukune only had a split second to dodge the attack, Hokuto was past Tsukune now and he had his back to Hokuto. Tsukune held the side of his arm, Hokuto had ran past Tsukune and had hit him in the arm. Tsukune's arm was bleeding, Hokuto had cut it with just his hand. "After all these years, you were the only one who she actually got close to, so killing you made her change her attitude about her wedding." Hokuto said turning to face Tsukune.

'Shes leaving to protect me?' Tsukune said to himself letting tears flow to his eyes. Tsukune turned to face Hokuto, "YOU BASTARDS!" Tsukune yelled as he took a fighting stance. Akemi waited patiently at her house. She is wearing a light blue dress with long gloves that match the nice dress. Tsukune ran at Hokuto and swung his fist, Hokuto dodged it but just barely. Before he knew it another one of Tsukune's fists came right past Hokuto's face. Hokuto was a little surprised how much stronger and faster Tsukune had become.

Hokuto looked at Tsukune's defenses and saw the perfect place to attack, Hokuto's fist flew past Tsukune's punches and was headed directly for Tsukune's face. Tsukune smiled, Hokuto had taken the bait. Tsukune's arms were already extended and Hokuto had to put his arm in-between Tsukune's. Tsukune grabbed Hokuto's arm before his fist reached Tsukune's face.

Tsukune twisted Hokuto's arm and didn't stop until he felt a bone snap. Tsukune now stood over Hokuto, "You think, you can stop me that easily?" Hokuto asked as he tried to stand up but before he did Tsukune had hit Hokuto in the face repetitively. Hokuto couldn't take it, Tsukune's punches were way to strong to be human. Hokuto was now passed out and Tsukune was holding his arm and breathing hard. "Moka.." Tsukune said as he began to run to Moka's home.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune stood at the sight, Moka's home was empty. No one was there, all of her stuff was gone as well. Tsukune fell to his knees, "Moka.. I was too late..." Tsukune said as he put his hands on the ground and let the tears flow from his eyes. That was it, she was gone and there was no one who knew where she was or how to get there, Tsukune's journey was over here. His training, his friend, and most of all the woman he loved was gone.

Tsukune heard a stick snap behind him, someone was still here, he could get information out of this person. There was no doubt that Hokuto's friends had came to get him so who ever was left would give Tsukune his information. Tsukune stood up and ran at the person behind him, Tsukune's rammed his elbow up to this persons throat and held them against a nearby tree. Tsukune's eyes widened, he backed away from this person and looked at them with fear. "Tsukune let me explain, this is not what I wanted!" The person standing in front of Tsukune was... Akemi...

A/N: OHHHH that's right, Akemi is part of fairy tale. If you think about it she was the one who tried to get Tsukune to go to the dance with her on the night that Moka was supposed to leave. She was also the one who tried to see Tsukune's skills by getting him to fight for her! Anyway I hope you guys liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

To Fight With Pride ch 11

A/N: Hey guys once again, so I watched Clannad for the first time... not going to lie I loved the romance in that story. Hell I might even begin writing for that section too, never know! Anyway I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune continued to back away from Akemi, he had back up so much he tripped over a pair of his metal gloves. "Tsukune its me!" Tsukune couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How..?" Tsukune asked looking at as if she had literally stabbed him in the back. Akemi bent down and looked at Tsukune, "When you first made contact with Moka I was sent to your school and was put undercover, the teachers and some students were in on it.." Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That means when I saved you... That was all a lie?" Tsukune asked as water began to swell up in his eyes.

Akemi looked away from Tsukune's gaze, "I-I can't believe this.." Tsukune put his hand to his forehead, "I know this is a lot to take in but I promise I can fix it!" Akemi said as she put her hand on Tsukune's knee. Tsukune used his free hand to smack her hand away from him, he managed to stand up but just barely. He didn't even say a word after that he just made his was into Moka's home. 'Moka.. I'm so sorry...' Tsukune didn't know what he was going to do now, his reality was shattered.

Moka had left to get married to some guy to protect the real one she loved, Tsukune's only thoughts were now about Moka. Where was she? Was she okay? More importantly did Akemi know where Moka was? Tsukune rushed out of Moka's house. Akemi was standing in the doorway to Moka's home. "Do you know w- Tsukune was interrupted when Akemi began to talk. "Tsukune you wouldn't make it through the front- Tsukune grabbed Akemi by her shoulders and held her tight. "DO YOU KNOW!" Tsukune asked looking at her as if she was the one who took her away in the first place.

XXXXXXXX

Moka walked through the front doors of the large Shuzen castle, they swung wide open and standing there waiting patiently for Moka was both her mother and her future husband. Gyokuro stood there smiling, "Well, your just as beautiful as ever, Moka." Her future husband said as he walked closer to Moka. Kokoa came running up and grabbing on to Moka's hand, "Miyabi Fujisaki, the leader of the first subdivision of fairytale." Moka didn't look directly into his eyes, he was still standing next Gyokuro and hadn't moved.

"So formal still I see, don't worry after were married you will learn to love me." Miyabi said with a smile on his face. Moka didn't know what his plan was but she had to be apart of it for Tsukune's sake, "Something intrigues me though, this boy that made you change your mind must have been a very amazing individual..." Miyabi said as he walked closer to Moka. Kokoa had a tight grip on Moka's hand and it steadily became tighter as he approached them.

"Its a shame I'll never be able to meet him.." Miyabi said as he grabbed a piece of Moka's hair and put it up to his nose. She slapped his hand away and backed away from him, "What do you mean?" Moka asked feeling her body shake, could it be that he had Tsukune killed anyway, even after she agreed to marry him? "I couldn't let someone who had captured your heart live now could I?" Miyabi said turning from Moka and beginning to walk away from her.

Moka fell to her knees and felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. Her body ached, she had done everything that they asked her to do, yet they still killed Tsukune. "Big sister?" Kokoa said as she knelt down still holding onto Moka's hand. The look on Moka's face was a terrible sight, it was that of someone whom had lost their hope in life.. lost the very thing that they used to continue to live. Moka's dull eyes looked at the man who had taken Tsukune from her.

Why would she merry him now, the one person in the world she had grown to love more then anything was dead and it was all his fault! Moka stood up from the ground and began to run at Miyabi, she could feel her body began to fail though, she didn't even make it half-way to him before she passed out and fell to the floor. She had been so angry and her body just was emotionally exhausted.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting on the ground, Akemi had just told him everything. "Tsukune... do you understand why you can't go after her?" Akemi asked as she looked at Tsukune. She was standing up and was looking down at him, she had told him about the very scary man that was to marry her and about all of the people who lived their who were as strong as Moka. "If there was another way to save her I swear I would tell you.." Akemi stopped talking. Tsukune wasn't paying attention anyway.

/ This is where I had to decide my fate, there was this girl you see. She lived in loneliness and when a glimmer of hope came along, she was taken from it. But, the glimmer of hope never quit and eventually it made its way back to her. I felt empty without Moka, knowing that she had left me to save me made me realize that she loved me... truly loved me so much she would give up her happiness for my life. Then again she wasn't smart enough to realize that I would give up my life for her happiness.

"You know I guess that's a chance ill have to take, I know that this isn't your fault but can I ask you at least one favor?" Tsukune asked with a calm voice as he slowly stood up and faced Akemi. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked upon her, "Please just show me where to go?" Tsukune looked so sad, Akemi would have to take Tsukune, there was no way she could make up for what she did but at least if she helped it would be a start.

"I will show you.. but we need to do a few things first.." Akemi said as she walked closer to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. "The wedding is in two weeks, for that entire time I need to train you as much as I can!" Akemi said as she squeezed Tsukune tighter and tighter.

A little time had gone by and Tsukune and Akemi had pulled out all of Tsukune's training equipment. Moka had left everything that Tsukune needed to train with there for him. There were many different sets of the same equipment, the equipment Tsukune was using and Moka was training him in was slowly getting more difficult but for Tsukune he could have sworn it was all the same equipment.

She even had twenty sets of the iron gloves, weighing from the twenty pound ones that Tsukune started off with to the seventy five pound ones he was now using. He didn't know that she was gradually making him stronger without him even knowing it. He was only to the half-way point in the equipment and since they only had a small amount of time to train Tsukune skipped to the toughest equipment.

Tsukune had his iron gloves on which weighed close to one hundred pounds each. His arms were struggling to keep them up to his chest. Covering his chest and wrapping around his entire back and chest was a lead vest. His ankles had bamboo handcuffs attached to them to prevent him from messing up his feet work. "Are you sure you can handle this Tsukune?" Akemi asked, she was holding a piece of bamboo in her hand and was going to try and strike him with it like Moka used to do.

'Moka's worried that I will die... if she sees that I can handle myself she will never marry anyone!' Tsukune thought to himself. "Yes I'm sure!" Tsukune said as he took a defensive stance. Akemi smiled at his determination and she began to swing the bamboo stick at Tsukune. This taught him how to dodge and besides that it was extreme muscle training. The massive weights on his body was close to inhumanly for a guy his size, but there wasn't much that love couldn't make someone do. 'I will defiantly save you Moka!'

XXXXXXXX

Moka opened her eyes, she was in a different place from where she had passed out. She was in a room and there was a ceiling fan slowly moving above her head. She didn't have her eyes open for even a minute before she began to cry. 'Tsukune.. why did I leave you?' Moka thought as she rolled over in the bed she was laying in. The room was empty but she knew she wasn't alone in this place. Moka began to remember the last words she had said to him, "Leaving you? Ha, you were just a way to get some blood nothing more nothing less.." Her last words to him.

The last thing he would hear from her before he died, the life he had was all ended because she had decided to help him out one day. No it was more then that, it was more then just his blood or helping him, she couldn't see it then but now she can see that she was truly lonely. Tsukune wasn't just a person to help stop her boredom he was her friend, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. The path that she choose was to save that friendship.. instead it caused him to lose his life and he didn't even know her true feelings.

"You know, its strange seeing you like this big sister.." Kokoa had walked in to see Moka crying into her sheets. Her heart was broken and her tears was the blood of the broken heart, "I didn't know that they were going to do that to him.." Kokoa said walking closer to Moka's bedside. The room was dark and it was musty but Kokoa could tell that Moka really needed someone. Kokoa's hand touched Moka's side, "You know, he must have really loved you..." Kokoa was trying to help but she could only make things worse.

Outside of the room in a different part of the castle Gyokuro was sitting down and talking with her future son in-law. "I don't understand, Hokuto had failed us, the boy still lives." Gyokuro looked at Miyabi, he was looking out of the window of the Shuzen castle. Standing outside in a beautiful white dress was the only sister without a worry in the world. The wind was gently blowing her dress and her hair, Miyabi couldn't stop starring at her. "Its simple really, I guess you could call it insurance, if she thinks hes dead then there is nothing making her want to break free to see him.." Miyabi's plan was very detailed, yet he was the only one who knew it.

"Then whats keeping her from running away now?" Gyokuro asked, Miyabi turned to face her. A devilish smile rose to his face, "What would she run to, she is smart enough to know what we will do to her, the boy as an example." Miyabi was a terrible person but his logic and planning was flawless. "Making Moka my bride is just an added benefit to my plan, although there are more suited for the position." Miyabi said as he turned away from Gyokuro and looked back at Kahlua who was outside the castle.

"And what if the boy comes to save her, if he is strong enough to beat Hokuto then he might make it to the front gate." Gyokuro said as she rested her chin on her wrist. "Then I will kill him in front of her as a wedding gift." Miyabi explained as his mind began to think about Tsukune, who might actually be a problem. He would make sure Tsukune was killed before the wedding though, and if Tsukune did make it then that would give Moka some sort of hope.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune fell to the floor just outside Moka's house. He had been training non-stop for about five hours now and all he had done was muscle work outs, "Listen Tsukune, this is good and all but your not going up against some strong bullies, your going against yokai, most likely vampires." Akemi hadn't broken a sweat from training Tsukune. Now that he began to think about it, Moka didn't break a sweat either. Tsukune sat up and looked at Akemi, was she a human like him or was she something different? If she was a human then she was trained just like him and was very very strong, or she was a yokai and he never even knew.

"Well what do we do then?" Tsukune asked as he stood up and looked closer at Akemi trying to find something not human about her. "Well, I suggest that we find a strong yokai to fight with you and train you well." Akemi said looking at Tsukune who had gotten really close to her now. "What about you, are you one of them?" Tsukune asked as he backed away from her...

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I think it was actually a really good one. Anyway yes Miyabi is Moka's future husband but knowing Moka shes not just going to sit there and marry him is she? Then again he is alucard and a clone so I don't know how Tsukune is going to beat him! I hope you guys are looking forward to more, I think there is going to be Five to Six more chapters left so look forward to it, I hope you guys liked it!

P.S lately I haven't been busy and I have been getting really bored so all I do is write and I'm currently thinking of a way to get in touch with all of my readers more personally not just me either, I was thinking of getting some writers together and making a kind of Q&A with you guys, what would you guys like to see, who would you like to see co-write a story together, if there was a story you would like to have revived but written by another writer and that sort of thing. I don't know if I'm going to do any of this but I feel like writing just isn't enough for you guys! Anyway if you have any suggestions about this idea message me and tell me if you like the idea, or don't its alright with me I'll just have to think of something to do to get more involved.


	12. Chapter 12

To Fight With Pride ch 12

A/N: hello, chapter 12 not much more to say! Hope you guys like it!

Tsukune was running as fast as he could though the seemingly endless forest, it has been a week since Tsukune had figured out about Moka and Akemi. That left exactly one week before Moka was to be married, Tsukune stopped running and hid behind a tree just to catch his breath. Tsukune and Akemi had been training for the entire week and Tsukune was worn out, but this was no training. The tree Tsukune was hiding behind was smashed into pieces and splinters flew everywhere. The week was also full of surprise guests curtsey of Miyabi himself.

Akemi was preparing everything for there trip and wasn't around to help Tsukune, not is she really helped anyway she would just let Tsukune handle it. Tsukune stood up after being knocked down by the force of the attack. "Finally you stopped running!" The yokai that stood in front of him was very strong, Tsukune didn't know what type he was all he knew was not to get hit. "Who said I was running!" Tsukune stood his ground and watched as the normal looking man transformed his arm into a giant hammer.

/Right a giant hammer! Remember when the biggest problem I had was bullies and mean teenagers? Ha not going to happen anymore, fighting monsters for a girl who is a monster and likes to hate me! … What a life!

Tsukune jumped out of the way of the massive hammer, dirt and tree bark flew up in the air as Tsukune ran towards the yokai. It took him a little before he was able to pull the hammer back and swing it again so Tsukune had a small window of opportunity. Tsukune pulled his fist back and just inches before Tsukune hit the yokai, Tsukune was hit in the gut by a large foot. Standing next to the yokai with the changing body parts was another yokai, Tsukune knew that this yokai was called a troll.

Tsukune landed after he hit his back on a tree, he fell to the ground and his eyes were failing him. He could see double of the two yokai, it took a minute before he was able to recover from that attack. Tsukune stood up and held his side, these two suck when they are alone but together they are a deadly duo. Before Tsukune had a chance to recover all the way he was kicked again, Tsukune flew a couple of feet before he tumbled on the ground and stopped moving. Tsukune grunted as he pushed himself off the ground just a little. Before Tsukune could even get his face off the ground, he was pushed back down to the ground by the trolls large foot.

"Just stay down!" The troll said as he put pressure on Tsukune. It was no use, Tsukune had trained so much and yet he still couldn't fight two worthless yokai that are now going to kill him. Was that even so bad? After these two there is going to be tons of others that are going to try and kill him, would it be that bad if he just gave up and died here? Tsukune felt the yokai's hammer close to his face, he was probably getting it lined up so that he didn't miss. Tsukune could feel his body going cold, it was his body's way of saying give up.

If he couldn't beat these two then what hope did he have against vampires? "No...", Tsukune clenched his fist and felt a fire burning in his body. Tsukune took a couple deep breaths and then began to push himself off the ground. The trolls foot smashed Tsukune back into the ground, yet this didn't stop Tsukune. He began to push off the ground again, his body was damaged but there was no way he could give up yet, he had to see Moka!

Tsukune managed to get up enough to push the troll off of him. It was still to late, the hammer was already coming down right on top of him. The impact was so strong it cause all the dust, grit and dirt to fly away with the shock-wave. The hammer was being held up by Tsukune, his veins and muscles were forcing themselves to the edge of his skin. Tsukune's eyes looked as if he had gone crazy, his hands pushed the hammer away and in an instant he had put his fist into the yokai's gut.

The yokai fell to the ground passed out, the only one left was the troll, "W-What the hell are you?" The troll asked as Tsukune approached. Tsukune pinned the troll against a tree and swung his fist so close to the trolls face that he could feel the air that followed after Tsukune's punch. "Tell who ever sent you that I'm coming for Moka!" Tsukune let the troll go and began to walk back to Moka's home. The place that he has spent the past week of his life.

XXXXXXXX

Miyabi had a party for the wedding, Moka didn't fight what was happening. Tsukune was dead and he life is gone, all hope for getting out of this situation alive is gone. That was okay with her though, she planned on taking Miyabi with her. Her plan was to kill him on the day of the wedding, even if it killed her. She cried every night since she found out Tsukune was dead, if she had just stayed they could have fought until they couldn't fight anymore. Moka had gotten dressed up in a summer dress and watched as everyone talked, laughed and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

Kokoa had ran up to Moka and scared her, "Big sister, are you feeling better yet?" Kokoa asked as she tugged on Moka hand. Moka's eyes began to water up as she began to think about Tsukune, the poor guy didn't have a chance. Moka looked a little pale, for some reason she looked as if she hadn't had blood in a while. "Moka, you look sick." A tall man with long black hair said as he walked up behind her. Moka turned to look at the person sounding concerned, "Father.." Moka said as she ran to his side and gave him a hug.

She had been away from her family for a while now and she missed them, besides it wasn't her father that wanted her to be married to Miyabi it was her step mother Gyokuro. Moka held on tight to her father, he put his hand on her head and looked down at his daughter. "Why don't you go lay down, you have to be relaxed if your going to be married in a week." Issa loved all of his daughters but there was no stopping what was going to happen. She was going to marry Miyabi and that was the end, if there was another way then Issa would have let her do what she wanted.

"Kokoa take your sister inside to rest." Issa said as he began to walk away from his daughter. Kokoa grabbed Moka hand and began to take her inside of the house. Moka was all alone in this world, they made it inside and Moka sat down. "You know I was foolish.." Moka said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I believed that Tsukune would be okay after all I had done for him..." Kokoa looked at her sister, all the useless training she did for him was all gone because Tsukune was dead and she loved him.

"There is a limit to how strong someone can get, you did the best you coul- Kokoa was stopped when Moka fell over in her chair. Kokoa put her hand on Moka's forehead and began to call for help. Moka was taken to the infirmary and was taken care of Kokoa didn't leave Moka's side one bit. It was what it looked like, she hadn't had blood for a long time. She thought that was impossible thought, she was drinking that humans blood for a while now and...

"You were giving him your blood weren't you?" Kokoa asked, Moka was turned away from Kokoa in a bed but she was awake. "I didn't at first, but after being with him for a while and after he was beaten by Miyabi's henchmen I thought he would need it." Moka had slowly been giving Tsukune doses of her blood to make him stronger, but how much had she given him. Was it enough to beat Miyabi or was it enough to kill him in his path to save Moka?

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, but there was a shock in it right? How long has Moka been secretly giving Tsukune her blood? How much is enough to help him thought, and will he even ever find out about the blood that could save his and Moka's life's.


End file.
